


Car Park Mishaps

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ecto 1 is left all alone in the car park. What could go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Car Park Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Tires screeched as Ecto-1 was swiftly parked outside a factory that was almost bursting at the seams with ghosts. It was all a blur as the Ghostbusters got out of the ambulance and grabbed their gear, before rushing off inside and leaving the car all alone in the parking lot. It wasn’t alone for long though as squishing sounds filled the car park. A massive gelatinous slime slithered in, now the largest thing in the entire car park. Even at its considerable distance from the car, it was still rather large, and it began to shuffle around the open space.

It continued shuffling around the car park, going this way and that. It didn’t have a particular path, and it just went in one direction until it stopped and went another way, so it was by pure chance that it slithered behind Ecto-1. As it gazed at the smooth and sleek bodywork, a simple command filled its blank mindset, which was to fill this car up. It didn’t waste any time getting started, beginning to squeeze itself into the poor car’s exhaust, causing the car to sag on its rear tyres a bit as the heavy slime pressed against it.

The car creaked and groaned as the interior began to swell up, the first of many parts of the car to undergo this process as the slime continued to suck itself into the large Cadillac. The dashboard began to balloon outwards and bulge, protesting noisily, whilst the headliner puffed up and began to sag downwards. The floor also began to swell up and press upwards, along with some of the Ghostbuster’s equipment which was left behind when they went into the factory to fight the ghosts. The car continued to swell up as more of the slime was sucked inside.

The exterior quickly followed suit with the interior’s fattening, the body quickly ballooning outwards and causing the door handles to do the same, before they were reduced to thin slithers as the bodywork continued to swell outwards, despite the various protesting groans and straining noises coming from the already overweight car. The hood and trunk quickly began to fill outwards as the slime continued to force its way inside the car, resulting in Eto-1 looking rather plump, as the car continued to expand. Even the tires began to swell outwards, nothing on this car was safe from being pumped up.

The front and rear bumpers began to be affected, the polished chrome quickly becoming rather fat and rounded as the spirit continued to force its way into the car’s exhaust port. As the wheel arches began to plump up, the lights on the car began to get smaller and smaller as the rate of inflation increased. It wouldn’t be long before they were completely covered by the growing bodywork. The roof also began to swell up, resulting in the siren popping off and smashing on the floor, with the equipment doing the same as the car sagged on its tires.

The interior was now incredibly bloated. Inside the expanding Cadillac, the seats were bulging outwards and begin smothered by the sagging headliner and the equipment in the back, both of which were still swelling up. The slime was only halfway in at this point, with the car wobbling as it continued to expand outwards. All three of the pedals had now swollen up, and they were pressed into the floor, and just like the door handles, they were soon reduced to three tiny slithers in the floor. The car rocked a bit as the slime forced more of itself in.  
The slime had shrunk massively by this point as the car continued to swell up. The car sank closer and closer to the ground as it continued to swell up, the bodywork and interior getting heavier and heavier. The shocks continue to drop downwards, before groaning as they grew closer and closer to the bump stops. The fat Cadillac then dropped all the way to the hard concrete, hitting it harshly. However, instead of there being a loud bang when it hit the floor, there was no noise, due to the many layers of fat that the car now had. 

The underside of the car began to swell outwards and stretch. It wasn’t long before the underside of the car hit the floor, as the slime continued to make the car swell up and groan, the bottom part of the Cadillac groaning as it pushed up the fattening car, whilst the tires hung there like massive black pancakes, unable to do their job. The large automobile was now completely immobile, due to how much the car had swollen up in such a small amount of time. The slime wobbled a bit, causing the car to rock and groan, shaking wildly.

The slime was now very small compared to the massively fat car which it had crammed most of itself inside of. However, there was still enough to make it puff up one last time. The slime then shoved the last part of itself inside the car, causing it to blimp outwards, now taking up a large amount of space in the car park. The car shuddered and groaned, rocking a bit here and there as the slime wiggled inside, trying to get comfortable. The car tiled and then let out a loud and brassy fart, just as the Ghostbusters returned.

They were completely dumbstruck as they saw just how large their beloved car had gotten. It groaned and creaked noisily as the four stood there, looking at it. How had the car become so large whilst they were in there? It defied all logic and they looked at each other, with one of them scratching his head. It was crazy how large the car had gotten, and they all began thinking of a way to get the car back down to normal size so they could get home. Ecto-1 creaked in protest and let out another loud and brassy fart.


End file.
